


Всему свое время

by cicada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кали хочет избавиться от обязательств, на которые не подписывалась.</p><p>Кода к 5х19 (Молот богов).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всему свое время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything Takes Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803771) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



Возмутительно. Она до сих пор чувствовала запах крови на своих пальцах. Архангельской крови. Остаточную вялую пульсацию энергии. При этом смерть Локи… нет, смерть Габриэля она ощущала так, будто являлась ее причиной. За резким выбросом благодати, распознать которую стало легче теперь, когда Кали поняла ее природу, не последовало ничего. Он ни человек, ни бог − ей бы не удалось уловить момент, когда его душа переходит на следующий уровень. У архангелов хоть есть души? Она сжала руку в кулак.

− Ну и где тебя высадить, принцесса? Хочу, чтоб ты поскорее убралась из моей машины.

− Дин! − одернул его Сэм и покосился на сидящее за ними божество. Повторное огненное представление в Импале было последним, в чем они сейчас нуждались.

Кали посмотрела вверх, затем на дорогу.

− Тормози здесь.

− Слушай, дамочка, я понимаю, что ты богиня и все такое, но я не стану тебя…

Но она его перебила:

− Здесь.

Машина резко затормозила и съехала на обочину. Кали выбралась наружу с поднятой к луне головой. Двенадцать дней до новолуния. Времени, пожалуй, достаточно.

− Могла хотя бы дверь за собой закрыть!

Сэм нахмурился и вылез следом, чтобы разобраться с задней дверью. Кали все так же неотрывно смотрела в небо, когда он повернулся к ней и сказал:

− Мне жаль, что Габриэль погиб.

− А мне нет.

Того, кто просто погиб, она сможет вернуть. Возможно, это отнимет больше времени, чем хотелось бы людям, но ей не занимать терпения. Она найдет его и погасит свой долг.

− Тебе плевать, что он только что за тебя умер? Что рисковал жизнью, когда вернулся? − Не обращая внимания на предупредительно шикнувшего Дина, Сэм буравил ее спину взглядом. − Что молчишь?

Кали бросила взгляд через плечо. Она могла чувствовать его учащенное сердцебиение. Его гнев. Печаль. Отчаяние. Бесстрашие. Странность. Опасность.

− Ты необычный человек, Сэм Винчестер. Я оставлю себе вашу с братом кровь. Теперь вы принадлежите мне.

− Если думаешь, что мы это так оставим, то ты ошибаешься.

Она отвернулась обратно к небу, не глядя подбросила и поймала две заполненные пробирки, а затем заставила их исчезнуть.

− Можно подумать, вы способны мне помешать.

− Я знаю, кто ты, − стоял на своем Сэм. Она со скукой усмехнулась.

− Да что ты говоришь.

− Индуистская богиня Кали. Разрушитель. Богиня Времени, Смерти и Перемен. Супруга Шивы, − выпалил Сэм, не спуская с нее глаз.

− Считаешь, что если тебе известно мое имя, то ты уже знаешь меня? − Кали подняла к лицу руку, снова вдыхая запах Габриэля.

Сэм резко захлопнул за собой дверь Импалы.

− Он вернулся из-за тебя. Только из-за тебя. Нас с Дином он просто хотел использовать и мог бы смириться с тем, что умрут другие боги. Но не ты.

За кого он ее держит? Думает, что она не понимала Локи лучше, чем тот даже смел надеяться? Ее захлестнула ярость.

− Ты глупец и ничего обо мне не знаешь, Винчестер. Не смей читать мне нотаций, − ее пальцы по всей длине объяло пламя. Осознание того, что одной лишь мыслью она может уничтожить этого человека, подействовало успокаивающе. − Уходи.

− Наша кровь…

− Останется у меня, − она подняла руку, позволяя огню спуститься вниз к ладони. Со стороны человека ответной реакцией пронеслась незримая волна силы. Небольшая, но ощутимая. Любопытно.

− Сэм!

Кали бросила беглый взгляд на старшего из братьев. Какое облегчение, что хоть один из них обладал зачатками интеллекта.

− Но у нее наша кровь!

− И еще она божество, а с нами даже Каса нет.

Кали рассмеялась в небо.

− Может, меня и одолел архангел, но не рассчитывай, Дин Винчестер, что если я захочу вас уничтожить, твой ручной серафим сможет это предотвратить.

− Мы получим кровь обратно, − пообещал Сэм.

− Думай как хочешь, − ответила она и вскоре услышала дребезжащий стук захлопнутых дверей. − Винчестеры! − Не последовало звука зажигания и шуршания шин. Они прислушивались. Хорошо. Пусть выучат хоть этот урок. − Есть только один бог, которому суждено уничтожить ваш драгоценный мир. Это я. И больше никто.

Сэм переглянулся с Дином и уже собирался ответить, но замер.

− Она исчезла…

Дин выглянул в окно, но никого там не найдя, завел двигатель и выехал обратно на шоссе.

− Ты что нахрен вытворял там? Зачем спорил? Не терпится получить пинок под зад в лапы Люцифера?

Сэм нахмурился и тряхнул головой. Все это казалось ему странным.

− У нее наша кровь, Дин. Она легко нас выследит.

− Сомневаюсь, что она собирается идти к архангелам вручать подарок. Они, вроде как, плохо ладят.

− Но тогда для чего?

У Дина не было ответа.

− Завтра позвоним Бобби.

 

Двенадцати дней оказалось мало. У архангелов не было души. Впрочем, он так долго притворялся языческим богом, что сама его благодать − эквивалент души небесных воинов − изменилась. Два уничтоженных ею низкоранговых ангела служили тому доказательством: благодать Габриэля была не такой, как у них, и не такой, как у Люцифера.

От таскавшегося за Винчестерами серафима ощущения были тоже иными. Если те два убитых ангела угрожали ему… Что ж, возможно, теперь она лучше понимала любовь Локи к людям. Эти Винчестеры стояли между ней и Люцифером. Довольно веская причина держать их на виду.

Время для нее ничего не значило, но даже она чувствовала его течение. Все запутанно и просто одновременно. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как та самая ночь утратила свою важность. За ней долг. Она выплатит его полностью.

 

Найти оставшиеся следы благодати Локи было нетрудно. С кровью и весселем на руках она могла заново вживить крохотную часть его прошлой силы в это тело. Как только все будет сделано, Трикстер оживет. Архангел? Даже ей не под силу собрать воедино все крупинки рассеченной ангельской «души». Возродить просто Локи будет достаточно.

Искать место Силы не понадобилось. Только одно из существующих вобрало в себя достаточно энергии, чтобы вернуть его к жизни, − место, где он пал. Где они встретились, когда архангел спустился на землю. Кали положила тело рядом с наиболее ощутимым источником вибрации благодати, которая пахла как Локи, только чище. Как у ангелов, уничтоженных ею. Пахла невинностью.

Все произошло в считанные мгновения. Секунду назад вессель Локи лежал пустой оболочкой, а в следующую − садится и смотрит на нее во все глаза. Она поднялась с земли и повернулась к нему спиной.

− Полагаю, я вернула долг.

− Кали…

− У них получилось. Что бы ты ни дал им, они с ангелом смогли это использовать.

Кали даже не глядя почувствовала его удивление.

− Серьезно?!

− Твои братья заперты в Клетке. Выбраться обратно им будет нелегко.

Этого хватит. Больше не было причин оставаться, и она зашагала к краю поляны. Теперь, наверное, можно исчезнуть, выбрать другое время, где Локи не такой сложный.

− Эй, Кали.

Она остановилась, но не обернулась. Незачем.

− Бальдр, значит?

Ее губы насмешливо изогнулись. Локи всегда останется собой.

− Уверена, что без сложностей лучше?

− Не лучше и не хуже. Только так. Без сложностей.

Она ждала. Еще не все было сказано.

− На них нет настроения?

Теперь Кали повернулась и посмотрела прямо на него. От архангела в нем почти ничего не осталось. Возможно, когда-нибудь вернется. Со временем. А прямо сейчас здесь был только Локи. Тот Локи, которого она знала всегда. Должно быть, он никогда и не исчезал. Она усмехнулась. Воистину сложный.

− Переубеди меня.

К нему вернулась привычная ухмылка − простая и довольная, принадлежавшая другому времени. Архангелу, который только что упал и был рад найти союзника. Глаза загорелись восторгом от брошенного вызова. От нее.

− Твое желание − закон, Кали, − Габриэль медленно приподнял руку, улыбнулся еще шире и выразительно щелкнул пальцами.


End file.
